Leon's Kiddnapping
by kitty of silver
Summary: My first Leon/Cloud story, so no haters, please! I'm not sure what to say. You'll just have to read it. Rated so for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: I'm not really sure where this came from. I kind of scared myself and I'm not right in the head.

Leon: She was never right in the head. Not to mention she scares herself all the time.

Kitty: Shut up! No one asked you, meanie.

Leon: Meanie? You actually said meanie? After all the stuff you've done, I cannot, CANNOT believe you just said a five-year-old's word.

Kitty: …

Leon: Kitty? You okay?

Kitty: …

Leon: Oh, shit. She's in shock… Crap…

Kitty: …

Cloud glanced to the side, then the other. Leon was late, again. Cloud huffed indignantly, and then sat on a bench in the park. He pulled a book out of his huge pocket and flipped to a random page, then started reading.

About five minutes later, his cell phone rang. Cloud checked the number, and then flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Cloud? Oh God! Cloud, you have to help me!"

"Leon? What the hell?"

"I think I've been kidnapped. I don't know where I am, but I know I'm in some kind of vehicle. I think it's moving."

"Leon, I'm going to call the police. You just hang on!"

"No! Don't hang up, please! I need to tell you now!"

"Tell me what, dammit!?"

"Cloud, I'm sorry for everything I've done to piss you off. Cloud, I know you'll think its weird, but I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Say what? Come again?"

"I lo—"

The line suddenly went dead. Cloud just sat there for a moment, then quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency. How can we help?"

"My friend's just been kidnapped!"

"Alright, calm down. I'll call the police and they'll be right over."

Click. Cloud, for the second time in four seconds, just sat there, speechless. _They didn't believe me! They think it's a prank!_ Cloud's temper rose. Leon was in trouble, and no one would help him. So, he'd just have to get Leon back himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leon: …

Kitty: Well? How was it?

Leon: You made me say what?!

Kitty: Well… Leon… It's not exactly a secret… Leon? Put that knife down!

Leon: (Growls and advances menacingly)

Kitty: (Runs away screaming)

Leon: Kitty! Come back here!

Kitty: Sorry, Leon. I just realized… I, uh… I gotta go! Until next time, peace out!

Kitty: Leon! I said put that knife away!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Hi again! Leon had some… uh… problems to deal with… so… Here's Demyx!

Demyx: Hi! I love peoples!

Kitty: Yes, we know Demy. I love peoples too.

Demyx: Ohmygosh! ! Ilikeamsohappytobehere!

Kitty: Demyx? Did you eat that cupcake I told you not to touch?

Demyx: Maybe… You mean the chocolate one with the cute little chocolate chips on it? The one Zexy and you told me not to eat?

Kitty: That's the one. You ate it, didn't you?

Demyx: (looks away and blushes guiltily)

Kitty: Oh, crap. Zexion!

Zexion: Whaddya want?

Kitty: Demy ate the cupcake.

Zexion: *sigh* Demyx, c'mere. You and I have to have a talk about sugar buzzes.

Cloud sighed heavily. He had been sitting at the phone for several hours, waiting for the ransom call. Around 3 o'clock, the phone rang. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear before to first ring had finished.

"Hello?"

"Cloud? This is Leon's kidnappers. Are you ready for our price?"

"Tell me."

"All we require is something you could easily give us."

"What do you want, dammit?"

"Come to the park where you first received the call from Leon."

"Huh? Are you kidding?"

"Not at all. Be there by 4:30 or Leon dies."

Click.

Cloud stared at the phone, then at the clock. The seconds ticked by like years. Soon enough, the time arrived when he had to leave for the park. As he left, he cursed himself for having only Leon for a friend, and only him for Leon. Now he was about to jump off a cliff without knowing how deep the water was.

Cloud stood waiting under a streetlamp, waiting. A lone man sat across the street from him, garbed in only a black trench coat.

As Cloud waited, it started to rain. Cursing himself again, Cloud wished he hadn't forgotten his umbrella. Leon was at the front of his mind. Now that he thought about it, he had felt attracted to the brunette lately. And why shouldn't he? Leon was tall, strong, with jagged brown hair and blazing brown eyes. He was one of the smartest people Cloud knew, not that he knew many people.

A movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. As he turned to see what it was, a fist collided hard with his cheek, snapping his head back. Cloud fell to the ground with a _whoosh_ as air left his lungs.

A man in a black trench coat stood over him, and then was joined by another. They said something to each other, and then one of them forced something into Cloud's mouth. The small pill released a powder onto his tongue, which caused his head to swim. He tried fighting back, but soon it was hard to move. Darkness swallowed him up as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kitty: Zexion, where's Demy?

Zexion: He's asleep. Wasn't easy, but I got him to calm down enough for a nap.

Kitty: Wow… how'd you do that?

Zexion: I hit him on the head. It was hard 'cause he wouldn't hold still.

Kitty: (Falls off of chair from laughing so hard)

Zexion: (Rolls eyes and grins)

Kitty: (Laughing too hard to say anything)

Zexion: Well, I think I speak for Kitty when I say, we'll see everyone next time. I shall see you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty: Okay, I think I've got a handle on myself. I'll try not to make anyone do my job for me next time.

Zexion: Oh, crap… Demyx is awake.

Demyx: Heyguys! Whydidyouknockmeonthehead, Zexy? 'CauseIdon'tknowwhyyouwoulddothattome! Ithoughtyoulovedme! Whydidyouhitme!

Kitty: Dang, the sugar hasn't worn off yet.

Zexion: Nope. Don't worry. I'll take care of this.

Zexion: (Sneaks up behind Demyx and hits his head with a book)

Demyx: Why,Zexy,whyhitmeonthe—(Stops and falls down.)

Zexion: (Picks Demyx and puts him in bed)

Kitty: Is he really asleep?

Zexion: It should last long enough to get through this… I hope…

Cloud's head throbbed as he sat up. A soft groan escaped his lips as he gingerly touched his forehead. He looked up and found himself confronted by deep brown eyes. _Leon._

The brunette man smiled gently. "You okay, Sky-boy?" He asked, using an old nickname of Cloud's. "I thought I made it clear for no one to call me Sky-boy ever again." Leon chuckled at the blonde's stubborn mood. Then, silence enveloped them as they looked at each other. Leon's bangs hung in his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, Cloud reached out and moved them away.

They stared at each other for a long time, then Leon moved closer. He put his lips to Cloud's ear and whispered, "Well… what do you say?" Cloud's blue eyes widened as he realized what the brunette was talking about. "Well… I… I'm a little uncertain." Leon smiled again, and Cloud's heart gave a painful flip-flop. "Fine, Sky-boy. Let me help you be certain." Leon put his lips on Cloud's and pressed hard.

After about two seconds, Cloud's hand slid behind Leon's neck and pulled him closer. They opened their mouths and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Leon's hands moved around the blonde's shoulders and they found themselves in a tangle of arms and legs.

Leon moaned softly as Cloud slid his hand down the brunette's back. Leon's lips tugged up at the corners as the blonde switched positions. Now Cloud was on top, Leon below him. Leon pulled him closer and whispered, "When we get out of this, we so have to try harder." Cloud nodded, then reclaimed Leon's lips passionately. They stayed like that for God knows how long before they collapsed onto the floor; tangled together and dead to the world.

Kitty: Uh… Zexy… we may have a problem. Demyx is missing.

Zexion: I know… He found Cloud and Leon and is bringing them here right now.

Kitty and Zexion: (Hides behind chair)

Demyx to Cloud and Leon: -Solikeshetoldmetocalmdown, ! ! Kittyisagenius!

Cloud: (Glances at Leon) If you say so, Demyx.

Kitty whispers to Zexion: Crap… If those two read it, I'm so dead!

Zexion whispers back: Well, maybe they won't… or not…

Cloud, Leon and Demyx: (reads Kitty's latest update/ Leon's eyes get really big/ Cloud nearly pukes/ Demyx is still bouncing up and down)

Leon and Cloud together: KITTY!


End file.
